Forbidden Fruit
by flushed
Summary: WARNING: Girl on girl, quite graphic, for mature readers, almost entirely smut. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. What happens after happily ever after? Two princesses (Cinderella/Ella and Sleeping Beauty/Aurora) who seem to have it all are living lonely, unhappy lives with lover of the wring gender. Their fortunes change when they meet each other, but that doesn't mean it will be easy.
**Aurora (Sleeping Beauty)
** I wait on the edge of the clearing, watching Ella for a moment before I make my presence known. She dismounts from her horse throws off her cloak impatiently, wondering where I am. The afternoon sun shines down through the trees and illuminates her face. This is not the first time we have met in private, but once again I am struck by how beautiful she is. I love her like this – although I would never say it, to her this is purely physical – she looks so wild, unlike her normal refined self. Her hair is loose, hanging to her breasts in tangled, dirty blonde curls. Instead of her usual elegant dress, she wears a common man's clothes. Rough spun brown breeches exaggerate her hips, and cup her buttocks in a way I have never seen before. They stop just below her knees, and I feel a tightening in my lower stomach at the sight of her long, curved calves. On top, she wears an over sized white smock. It is ridiculously large on her and the collar opens all the way down to the bottom of her ribs, giving me an excellent view of her breasts, which are far from small. She folds her arms and sighs, causing said breasts to strain against the smock and I can handle it no more. I step into the clearing.  
Ella turns to me, blue eyes flashing. The hunger in her eyes startles me, and she moves toward me with a force that is terrifying, and yet infinitely exciting.

 **Ella (Cinderella)  
** I have been craving her so much that it hurts. The waiting is impossible. All I can think about is her, and the closer I get to seeing her, the less I can ignore my lust. It is her I think about when my husband takes his pleasure from me, and later when I pleasure myself as he sleeps next to me. The aching in my loins has been mounting these past few days, and on the ride here it has become almost unbearable. And now she is here. In front of me.

 **Aurora  
** Her mouth crashes into mine. Her kiss is full of lust and desperation. I let my body melt into hers, mouth opening to receive her tongue.

 **Ella  
** She tastes like honey, and like wanting. Our kiss is hot and velvety. Her hands are tangled in my hair and I can't help but let a moan of pain and pleasure escape as she tugs roughly at it.

 **Aurora  
** I break the kiss for a gasp of air. We stand facing each other, close but not touching. I smile at her, she looks so sexy like that, panting, and flushed cheeks.  
"Now, Ella," I say teasingly, "That's not very ladylike."  
"Shut up," she growls, "Just shut up and fuck me."  
Of course, I am more than happy to oblige.

 **Ella  
** We kiss again, this time more slowly, and I let Aurora take the lead. She guides my hands to her thighs and I slide up them, grasping her buttocks under her petticoat. She takes one of her own hands and uses it to cup my breast through the fabric of my shirt, running her thumbs over my hardened nipple. The other hand moves downwards, unbuttoning my breeches. Moaning, I rock into her hand, needing the friction.

 **Aurora  
** I take the hint and quickly pull down her breeches, stopping only momentarily to appreciate that she wears nothing underneath. Ella is getting frustrated. She pulls off her shirt and falls to her knees in front of me, dragging me down with her and nuzzling into my neck. I kiss her back roughly, pushing her so that she lies on her back, legs spread wide open. She pants, naked with huge breasts heaving, and I am done with the teasing.

 **Ella  
** Her tongue plunges into me and I gasp.  
"Oh God, Aurora, please," I cry as it darts around, exploring.  
Helplessly, I feel my hips begin to rock and rotate in time to her movements. She digs into me and I moan her name again.

 **Aurora  
** This feels so right, so good. I find the rough patch inside her and drag my tongue along it as she shudders into me.  
"Aurora!"  
She sounds close to tears and I pull out, instead inserting a finger.

 **Ella  
** Her finger is long and cool and slender and I feel my walls clench around her. She curls it up fast and I almost orgasm there, but now her tongue is on my clitoris and I'm crying out. I throw my arms out, trying to find something to keep me anchored as she thrusts in and out faster. Two fingers now, and her tongue flicks over my bundle of nerves. It moves fast and waves of fire are washing through me. My whole body is alive in a frenzy of pain and pleasure and my mouth is open but no sound comes out.

 **Aurora  
** I move faster and faster. I nip her clit with my teeth and suddenly Ella is screaming. Her back is arched, breasts bouncing. Her hips buck uncontrollably and her whole body convulses in crashing waves of absolute pleasure. I swiftly withdraw myself from her and ram my hip bone into her sex, grinding roughly to keep the pressure on as she comes down from orgasm.

 **Ella  
** I don't know how long I lie in her arms for. Gradually I become aware of how cold my exposed skin is, and how the leaves and stones on the ground dig into my back. I sit up, shrugging off Aurora's arm that is draped over my stomach. She sits up gradually and gives me a wicked grin. I am struck by a peculiar sensation in my gut. Not lust, but slightly softer... Is this... Affection? No. It can't be. This relationship is purely physical. I must not let anything get in the way of that. I begin to get up, but within moments, Aurora's arms are around me, her teeth tugging at the skin on my neck.  
"Surely you don't mean to go so soon, you majesty," she growls into me.  
"Ahem, yes, unfortunately, Aurora, I have a kingdom to get back to, as do you."  
"Perhaps," her mischievous voice replies from where she is kissing my breasts, "Perhaps there is someway I can convince you to stay?"  
My body is giving me away - my nipples hardening, the space between my legs moistening once again. I steel my self and pull away, turning my back to her as I don my men's garments. Aurora is silent. Sulking, I'm sure. Briskly, I walk to my horse and mount, using a fallen log as a step. Before I can gallop off, however, I feel a tugging in my heart and turn back to face her.

 **Aurora  
** I stare back at her, arms folded protectively across my chest. She hesitates, then speaks.  
"I... I am sorry to leave you like this... Without... " I watch as she struggles to find her words. "Without repaying the favor you have done me. I... Did enjoy myself today. Perhaps... Perhaps you and Phillip could be invited for to stay a week or so. I should... I should like your opinion on some curtains I am having made. After all, your Phillip would be obliged, I'm sure, to go hunting with my husband. He tells me they were good friends when they were younger."  
I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Her palace? A public place? I open my mouth in question but before I can voice my concern her back is towards me and she is galloping off. I am left cold, confused, and most of all - alone.


End file.
